This invention pertains to a fipple for an instrument, such as a tin whistle. The fipple has a two-piece design that facilitates machining of all geometries. The two pieces of the fipple are the tip and the body. Machined geometries of the tip are ergonomic in shape for placement in mouth, including such aspects as windway length, windway cross section, windway chamfer release, position and shape of plug depression. Machined geometries of the body are blade width, blade shape, mouth cross-section and shape and interface to instrument. Also inherent in the design is the self-aligning locking features that enable the windway cross section alignment to the blade and positioning of the plug depression.
The two-piece design also allows for the optimization of material for each piece. The tip may be made from a hard rubber or thermal plastic to enhance player comfort and minimize the risk of an injury to the player. Preferably, the tip is made of Ebonite. The body may be made from non-elastic metallic material and subsequently hardened. The increased stiffness of the blade is designed to increase both the volume and efficiency of the harmonic vibration of the instrument. Preferably, the body is made of anodized aluminum.